The Heist
by lillelouis
Summary: This has been discontinued, and I deeply apologize to any who might have waited for another chapter. Jack Mercer get's involved with the wrong people. He needs help from his new family, but the help he wants isn't necessarily the one he needs.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heist**

Chapter 1

His back was being pushed against the wall. Two strong hands wrinkled his t-shirt. "You little shit!" Jasper Harrison was snarling into Jack's face with deadly intent in his eyes.

Jack's back was a mess of bruises already and he feared Jasper wasn't even getting started yet.

"You thought I was gonna let you walk off with the cash?"

He hit Jack across the jaw and knocked him off his feet. His heart was hammering. Another punch whipped his head back.

"After I did all the work?" Jasper was screaming, but Jack doubted anyone would lift a finger to stop him. Jasper scared most of the other kids. "Worthless fag," He kicked and hit Jack squarely in the ribs.

"Ahr!" Jack curled in on himself when a jolt traveled through his chest. The accompanying crack and shortness of breath warned him he might have a cracked rib. His hands were shaking and tears were running slowly down the corners of his eyes.

"You think your brothers are gonna save you?" Jasper braced against the wall and kicked again. "You think I'm scared of Bobby Mercer?" He kicked again. His rage seemed to escalate with every kick.

Jack scrambled for purchase, but was forced down again. Suddenly Jasper's friend cried out. "Company!"

The beatings stopped and left Jack with a hideous, rasping breath. "You better get me that money or this'll seem like a fuckin' picnic." He hissed.

Jack curled in on himself and tried to push against the wall for escape. "Please-"

A departing kick was followed by receding footsteps. Then quiet. The room seemed a little colder suddenly. The adrenalin, pumping through him, left and changed to shivers of cold and shock. He scrambled up the wall and limped out of the old factory.

The frigid air outside only spurred on his desire to get home. He just wanted to crash without a third degree from his mom or brothers.

The house was silent.

Had it not been for the lights in the living room Jack would've doubted anyone was home. He keyed himself in and locked the door behind him. With cautious steps he slipped off his boots and snuck into the living room. The kitchen lights were on as well, but no sign of life. "Hello?"

He cursed himself silently the second he spoke.

"Jack? That you?" Angel's voice floated from his bedroom.

_Shit_! "Uh, hi…" Jack frowned. How the hell was he gonna hide his injuries from Angel? His face was bleeding, not to mention the fact that his ribs were so sore he couldn't stand straight.

"Why you home so late?"

Jack hobbled into the kitchen when feet thumped on the stairs. "Where's mom and the guys?"

"Mom got a call from a friend outside of town. Said she'd be back tomorrow afternoon. Some kid got in trouble. Jerry's out with Evander and lord knows where the hell Bobby's at," He rambled, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "Jack?"

"In the kitchen." Jack closed his eyes a cursed silently again. "Angel there's something I gotta tell you-"

"What the…" Angel's eyes became as wide as saucers when they hit his younger brother's. "Jack, what the hell happened to you?" He didn't sound mad.

_He wouldn't_, Jack thought_ that's more Bobby's forte_. "I think I'm in trouble, man." Jack curled in on himself against the counter in an attempt to look contrite.

"No shit," Angel grabbed his chin and raised his head. Jack winced. "Who the hell did this to you?"

"This guy-" He ripped out of the grasp and looked down. "I'm in trouble, Ang."

"Yeah you mentioned." Angel spent a few more seconds trying to meet his brother's eyes before he made a decision. "I'm calling Ma."

"What? No!" Jack flinched forward when Angel dove for the phone. "Don't call her. She'll just call the cops."

Angel froze with his brother's hand on his arm. "And there's a reason I don't want Ma to call the cops, right?" Jack looked down and again looked so small Angel didn't know whether to hug him or slap him. "Right?"

"I got mixed up with a couple of bad guys-"

"Dammit, Jack!" He whirled around and sighed dejectedly at the ceiling. "Shit!"

"I know, I'm sorry. But just please don't call mom, alright. I don't want her to know about any of this."

"Well I gotta call somebody, man," Had Jack asked him to kill the bastard who'd hurt him, Angel felt pretty sure he'd have done it. He knew he'd have done almost anything for his new kid brother. It was just his good fortune Jack didn't know that yet.

Jack stretched his lips and huffed. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Never having been in one, being the main reason. Also he just didn't handle stress very well. At all. "I dunno. Bobby, maybe?"

"Great, you got a phone number?" Angel rested a hip against the kitchen table and crossed his arms. He could tell Jack was miserable. Shaking and darting his eyes to and fro. The kid had been shocked, that was for sure. Feeling like he was quitting, Angel sighed and gestured his brother closer. "Here, sit down, man." He moved to the fridge and pulled out a soda. "You think you can drink this?"

Jack nodded jerkily. "Yeah. Why?"

Angel sighed again and picked up the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink. "Sugar helps with the shock,"

Jack cracked the lid and sipped carefully. His chapped lip exploded in pain as the carbon dioxide hit the open wound and started to bubble.

Angel was watching him while digging through the little box of Band-Aids and iodine. "You're wheezing." He said quietly.

Jack nodded without looking up. "Yeah… he kicked me in the ribs."

"Shit," Angel knew how to handle cuts and bruises, but broken bones and vulnerable little brother's was still unchartered territory, with Jack relatively new to the Mercer household.

But Jack was quick and waved a hand in dismissal. "I don't think it's serious. Just the shock from the kick. It feels better already," It didn't really, but Jack wanted for all the world to not go the hospital.

Angel continued to stare at him with those soulful eyes. Jack felt the shaking simmer down to a mild tremor. The soda really did help. "We're calling Jerry." Angel was up and dialing the phone before Jack could squeak.

"Hey, Jer- Yeah…. It's Jack, man- He's with me…. dunno. Look, I need you to stop dickin' around and come home…. Because I said so, man! - I already told you, I don't know…." The room went silent as Angel listened to his older brother's instructions. "Yeah…. Okay, alright." He glanced back. "Yeah, I'll see you soon." He sighed and turned around.

"What did he say?"

"He asked if I knew who did it," Angel sat back down, tapping the lid of the first aid kit nervously. "Ya know he's gonna ask again when he gets home. What am I gonna tell him?"

Jack winced and shrunk into the seat. "I got involved with Jasper and his crew."

"Who?"

"This kid from up town. Palmer Woods."

"Palmer Woods?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded dejectedly.

"What the fuck is a rich kid from Palmer Woods doin' in the backstreets of Detroit?"

Jack glanced up miserably. "If I tell you, you promise not to tell Ma?"

Angel nodded carefully.

"He's dealing with that guy from Junction."

"Jimmy Buffalo?"

"Yeah,"

"So what, you're dealing drugs now?" Angel's eyes took on a decidedly hurt look.

"I-" Jack took a deep breath and immediately regretted it when his chest hitched. The deep wheeze and resulting gasp made Angel leap to his brother's side.

"We gotta get you looked at, man." His voice raised an octave as his hands carefully guided Jack from his chair to the living room couch. "C'mon. Sit down." Angel got the med kit and sat across from his baby brother on the coffee table. "Get your shirt off,"

"Ang-"

"Now. C'mon, move."

_He'd be an excellent general_. Jack begrudgingly pulled his hoodie and t-shirt off. When the shirt hooked on his shoulders a ferocious hiss escaped him. Angel instinctively leaned forward and helped him pull it off.

"Shit," His brother's chest was a mass of black and blue bruises. He was breathing irregularly and with a nasty wheeze on every intake. "That little bitch!" Angel's face took on a nasty resemblance to a snarling wolf as he surveyed the damage.

"It's nothing,"

"It is to me, Jack,"

Jack looked up with mild surprise in his eyes. Angel caught it and looked awkwardly down.

"Just because we're not blood don't mean you're not family. Families look after each other."

Despite himself Jack blushed. He'd never been protected before. Not like he was by his new brothers. Never loved like he was by them. He'd only been with Evelyn Mercer a year and was still getting used to calling her 'Ma'. But his brothers. That was becoming a constant Jack never thought he'd have. "You're such a pussy-"

"You kiss Ma with that mouth?" A loud, charismatic voice interrupted. "Holy shit!" Jerry took in the scene in front of him. The door was open and icy wind was blowing into the living room. "What the hell happened?" He hurled his jacket against the floor and stomped over next to Angel. "Jack, who the fuck did this?"

Jack looked even more contrite. "A guy I know." He glanced up at Angel, silently praying that his brother would keep his mouth shut.

"Why?" Jerry demanded. His eyes skated from Angel to Jerry when the two youngest brothers shared a guarded look.

"Because lil'-J here owes a drug dealer money-"

"Angel!"

"What?" Jerry was back on his feet so fast Jack flinched.

Jack shot Angel a disbelieving look. "You promised!"

"Yeah well, Ma isn't here, is she?" Angel stood up and let his older brother take over.

"Jack, look at me." Jerry's voice was stern. His eyes too. "Why you getting mixed up with those guys? Whatta ya doin'?"

Jack could feel the tremors return and thought for a second the door had been left open. He shrugged one shoulder and kept wringing his hands. "Don't know."

"Yeah you do. Why?" Jerry pushed.

Angel was watching his little brother nervously from the corner. Busily chewing on a thumbnail.

"I just-" Jack stopped when his face blushed and tears sprung to his eyes. He wasn't sure any more. "Because everybody does it, alright!" A tear dripped down his cheek and was brusquely wiped away.

"Are you usin'?"

"No!"

"Are. You. Using."

"No!" Jack stared at Jerry in disbelief. "God…" He crossed his arms as much as the pain in his ribs would allow. "I'm done with that shit. You know that."

Tense seconds passed while the second eldest Mercer brother seemed to mull over the plea for innocence. "Well alright," Jerry sat back with a backwards glance at Angel. "I believe you, but you know who won't."

"Yeah." Jack sniffed in a vain effort to contain the emotions welling up inside him.

"Bobby's gonna be pissed,"

"Uuuuhh-_huh_." Angel seconded with his arms crossed.

Jack suddenly felt his stomach bubble with bile at the thought. Bobby Mercer on a good day was intimidating. Bobby Mercer with a grudge was a one way to hell. "Ohr God-" Jack lunged from the couch and limped as fast as he could to the bathroom. The second the bowl was in reach he keeled over and vomited everything he'd had to eat that day.

With the blood rushing in his ears and his entire body feeling like ice, he failed to hear the sudden ruckus from the living room. The blurry image of his own sick was suddenly ripped from him when someone grabbed his naked shoulders and pulled him back roughly. Suddenly sounds filtered through.

Shouts from the living room and sounds of a fight floated up the stairs as Jack faced down Jasper Harrison's angry scowl. "I want my money, bitch!"

A vicious right hook snapped Jack's head back. He hit the bathtub with a hollow clonk and face planted on the floor. Jasper wasn't done and pulled Jack up by the hem of his pants before landing a knee in his already bruised ribs. All air Jack had left from the vomiting left and pain blossomed across his ribcage. "Please-"

Another knee, this time in the groin. Jack cried out. He was on the floor, gaping when Jasper pulled him up again. "You didn't get my message the first time, you lying, little fuck?" Jasper slammed the back of Jack's neck against the sink and wrapped his hands around it. "Little bitch." His teeth were bared. His hands squeezed until Jack couldn't breathe.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he struggled for purchase. When his vision began to blur Jasper leaned in with the sneer still in place. "You don't get me my money by tomorrow morning' I'm comin' after your family. You got that?"

Jack gasped. Tears were dripping from his eyes. Before his vision flashed, like dying strobe lights, he felt his back impact with the cold floor.

10


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I realize Jerry and Angel's management of the situation is not how you would usually go about this, but bear in mind that we _are_ dealing with two teenage boys, recovering from the shock of a home invasion.

Thanks so much for the reviews

Chapter 2

When Jasper finally let go, Jack sank to the floor. He was coughing and wheezing. Trying to get his breathing back under control. His entire body was screaming in pain. He pushed his forehead into the cold tiles in an effort to drown it all out. The sounds of a struggle downstairs ended. Jack heard footsteps pounding closer. Familiar voices, calling his name. Jerry and Angel looked as panicked as he felt just then.

They skidded to a stop with wide eyes. "Jack!"

"Hey? Talk to me, kid!"

Their hands were gently grabbing his shoulders. Trying to calm him or assure themselves, perhaps, that their brother was still alive - drawing huge, painful gasps of air, but alive. The second he had enough air, he sobbed.

"Ahr shit, Jack." Jerry leaned his forehead against Jack's. "Just breathe. Keep breathin'." He sounded as out of breath as Jack at that moment. "Ang, go call Bobby,"

"I don't have his number-"

"Then call _anyone_ who might know where he is!" Jerry wrapped an arm around Jack and pulled the teenager in for a hug. "And lock all doors and windows downstairs. Make sure no one's outside." He called down. "Shh,"

Jack leaned his head, relieved, against Jerry's shoulder and crammed huge handfuls of his shirt into his fists. The shaking was back tenfold.

"Shh, shh, kid." Jerry's voice dropped to a soothing tone and Jack swore he felt the older Mercer rock him.

"I got it!" Angel announced as he leapt up the stairs. He had a wild look in his eyes.

"Jus' calm down. Calm down,"

Jack's desperate wheezing had changed to aching sobs with sporadic coughs. "I- I'm- sorry-" Each word was clipped by a ragged inhale.

Jerry shared a quick glance with Angel. "Shh, it's alright, kid. We're not gonna let them get by us again. You're safe. We're all safe."

"She's- gonna send me- back-" Jack pleaded.

"No! No, no, no."

"Jack…" Angel whispered.

He let out and anguished cry.

"Ma loves you, man." Angel ran a huge hand over Jack's tousled hair.

His horrible gasps became miserable sobs. Jack broke, but Jerry took it all in stride. Angel stayed with his two brothers on the bathroom floor until the sobbing wore off to occasional hiccups. He sat with his back against the door and his wide eyes trained on his hurt little brother. Jerry just held on to the trembling shoulders and waited.

Almost an hour later, Jack's tears had almost dried. His breathing had evened out and the shaking had lessened. Jerry doubted he was completely over the shock - that any of them were - but really just wanted them all to get some sleep. "Help me get him to his room,"

Angel was up in a second and helped raise his sibling from the floor. Jack blinked in surprise, but allowed the two taller brothers to maneuver him to his room.

"Easy, Cracker-Jack."

"Not you too," He mumbled shakily at Angel's soft voice.

A bright smile erupted across his dark face despite the grim evening they'd had. "Easy," Jerry lowered him into bed and tucked in the covers. "We're right downstairs alright? Get some sleep." He ran a hand over Jack's forehead and suddenly felt a desire far greater than any he'd felt before. The need to protect his family. To shelter them.

He nodded to Angel and the two of them left the room. "You reach Bobby?" Jerry asked quietly when he looked at the carnage that was once their living room.

"Naw, I talked to Billy Green. Said he'd try and find him." 

"Aw naw, you didn't tell him what happened, did you?"

"Of course not!" Angel picked up a toppled chair. "I'm not stupid!"

"You sure?" Jerry bent down to pick up the shards of a broken bowl.

"Dick," He hissed and dabbed a finger against the cut on his brow.

"You alright with that?" Jerry felt the worry return instantly at the sight of Angel bleeding. "C'mon. Sit down." 

"Naw, I'm fine, man."

"That wasn't a request." He gestured to the couch and earned a huff from his younger brother.

"How we gonna explain this to Ma?" Angel asked miserably, looking at the room. It wasn't that bad. A few toppled furniture and a couple of broken knickknacks. The worst was the busted lock in the front door where Jimmy Buffalo's guys had forced their way in. Three armed guys had descended upon the Mercer house.

Three armed guys, Jimmy Buffalo and the rich kid, Angel guessed was Jasper Harrison. Jerry huffed. "Forget Ma. How we gonna explain this to Bobby?" He dabbed antiseptic against Angel's cut and earned a scowl and hissed curse.

"I vote we ditch the kid and flee to Las Vegas." Angel flashed his pearly whites and almost tricked a smile from his older brother.

"Flee? I ain't feelin' _anywhere_ with you. And someone's gotta get in between the two white boys when Bobby finds out Jack's been dealin' drugs."

"Yeah," Angel's smile melted from his face and landed in a little puddle on the floor. "Not it."

Jerry sighed and grabbed the med kit. "I'm gonna check on him." He stopped mid-stride. "Why the hell didn't you two go to the goddamn hospital?"

"Jack didn't want to." Angel had the good sense to look chastised under the intense scrutiny.

"Damn, ignorant assholes." Jerry mumbled to himself, heading up the stairs. "Lucky you ain't all dead from walkin' 'cross the street by now." He glanced back and saw Angel duck his head even more before disappearing from view.

**Across town**

Bobby looked up and down the sweetheart that just entered Kyle Tanner's crib. All legs and hips. He liked hips. A slow smile spread across his face in the hopes the woman would see. In the hopes that he'd get to trace his fingers up the length of those legs. All the way to the end. Her eyes crossed his, but quickly moved on. He scoffed and returned his attention to the beer.

"Yo, Mercer!" Billy Green's voice cut clearly through the din of noise.

Bobby ripped his attention away from Al and Jerome's discussion on blondes versus brunettes. The newcomer smiled and grabbed his hand. "Yo, Green. What's up?"

The bright-eyed kid suddenly looked serious. He sat down. "I got a call from your brother about half an hour ago. Told me to tell you to get your ass home."

"Which brother?" Bobby sat back and sipped his beer. He shot an aggressive smile to the redhead who'd ignored him moments ago.

"Angel." 

"The little shit thinks he can tell me what to do?" 

"Don't know, man. Sounded pretty urgent."

Bobby glanced at his friend and noted the worried expression. "Alright. I'll get home." He got up when a new voice filtered through the sound. "I think the party just got fucked anyway," He gestured to Jimmy Buffalo at the other end of the room.

"Still haven't made peace with him, huh?" Green asked with his eyes on the newcomer.

"Hell no. Never will. That bastard blew his chance when he started executing his customers." He handed his half empty beer to Green and made his way towards the front of the room. He bypassed a group of dancers in the hopes of avoiding detection, but just as he was at the door a voice reached him.

"Bobby Mercer." Jimmy's smug smile lit up in the dim room.

"Why if it isn't little James Buffalo from the wrong side of the tracks." Bobby smirked and surrendered to the conversation he'd just gotten suckered into.

Jimmy smiled and tipped his beer. "They still call you the Michigan Mauler?"

"Don't know. They still call you pencil-dick-Jim?"

In a flash Jimmy was in his face with a vicious sneer. "I'd be a little more considerate if I were you."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Bobby stared the drug dealer in the eye without showing an iota of fear. A trick he'd long ago perfected. Never show weakness.

Jimmy smirked aggressively. "Because I got a secret."

"I ain't interested in your kiddy-porn collection, dipshit," Bobby made to turn, but was held back.

"It's about your brother," Jimmy smiled.

A sick smile that made every inch of skin on Bobby's body crawl. Before he even knew why, he had the dealer pressed against a wall with a broken bottle nicking his skin. "You little piece of shit! Think you can come into _my_ backyard and piss all over me and my friends." Bobby vaguely noticed the throng of voices had died down. He figured they were all staring at him.

"You should be more worried about your kid brother doing smack than me takin' a piss in your backyard." Jimmy spat out. All pleasantries gone from his face.

"You're lyin'."

"Am I?" A then the smile returned. "Sources tell me that Jackie Mercer's back in the streets giving blowjobs for heroin."

Before he knew what happened Bobby slammed him against the wall. Hard enough for the shelves to topple. "You better shut your mouth about my brother!" The hand, holding the bottle, was pressing deeper into Jimmy's skin, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not lyin'. Go home and check." A thin line of blood was running from the shallow cut on Jimmy's neck.

Bobby stared into his eyes one more beat before he let go. "If he is, I'm comin' for _you_," He promised before the released dealer sank to the floor. Without looking back and with ice churning in his stomach, Bobby got to his car and rushed home.

He needed to have a talk with his brother.

**The Mercers**

"Anybody home!" Bobby bounded through the door and slammed it behind him. Immediately he spotted Jerry on the couch and Angel as he jumped out of the kitchen.

"Keep your voice down, man." Jerry waved his hands at him the way Bobby would to a wild horse.

"Don't tell me to be calm. Where's our piece of shit brother Jack?" He glanced up. "He's sleepin'?" And headed up.

Jerry was up a second after him. "Don't wake him, Bobby. Come on down. We gotta talk to ya first, c'mon."

"Nah, if that little shit's usin' again I wanna see it." Bobby stomped down the hall undeterred until he reached the door.

Jerry crammed himself in front of his older brother with a dark stare. "You're not gonna yell at him." He accompanied the order with a jabbing finger. "He's had a helluva night and you ain't gonna go an' give him a heart attack."

"I can control myself, Jer." He held out his hands. The thought of waiting for permission from Jerry was hysterical. Like either of them could've stopped him if he really wanted in. The second he entered the room, he clicked on the lights. Not really caring if he woke up his brother. "Rise and shine-"

Jack flinched upright with his hands in front of his face. Jerry bounded around Bobby and sat on the edge of Jack's bed. "Easy, kid. Just Bobby."

Jack slowly lowered his hands with a contrite look. He swallowed thickly and refused to look at either of them. Bobby looked from one younger brother to the other. "What the hell happened?" Jack's face was a mass of black bruises and he could tell without looking that the kid's ribs were sore. Blue hand-shaped marks around his neck indicated someone had tried to strangle him. "Jerry?"

"Jack," Jerry finally caught the eyes of his younger brother. "You wanna tell him?"

Jack's throat felt raw. His voice was a throaty rasp. "I'm in trouble." It seemed to be the one phrase he fell back on when he didn't know what else to say. In the past it had always helped him with his brothers. If baby-Jack was in trouble Bobby would go punch somebody, Jerry would get a headache thinking too much about it and Angel would be one step in front of Jack at all times.

"You got into it with Buffalo?" Bobby's voice was dead. Angry.

Jack cringed. "Yes," His voice was like a mouse.

Bobby exhaled through his nose and ran a hand down his face. "And what's the problem?"

When Jack didn't answer, Jerry took over. "Jack owes this kid Jasper Harrison and Buffalo some money."

"Great. Where is it?"

Jack shrugged and refused to look up.

"Jack!" Bobby's patience was running low.

"I never had it, alright."

"What?" Jerry showed his first signs of fear just then. He knew they were in deep shit if his brother owed money they didn't have. It wouldn't matter if they had it or not. They needed to get it. And fast.

"Jimmy gave me some drugs to sell to Jasper. And I-" Jack stopped and fidgeted.

"What happened, Jack?" Suddenly Bobby's voice evened out. He sounded downright concerned.

Jack smiled humorlessly. "I got robbed." He huffed. "I got robbed in _Palmer Woods_ by this group of rich kids. I swear I saw Harrison in the back and I tried to tell Jimmy that, but he…" Jack shrunk back an inch. "He didn't b-believe me. And then all of a sudden Harrison walked out and said he wanted his money back."

"Probably the money he thinks you made from selling the dope," Bobby interjected.

"Yeah, but I didn't. I don't have it anymore and Harrison was _there_, I swear!"

"I know, Jack. Easy." Jerry soothed.

Jack was looking at Bobby with a silent plea. "You usin'?" Bobby asked stoically. "Cause I'll help you - 'course - but I gotta know if you're telling the truth."

"God, we already went through this-"

"Are you high right now?"

"I'm not high!" Jack lunged from the bed. His jaw clenched to keep in the surprised yelp caused by the pain. The second the duvet came off all his bruises almost glowed under the light bulb.

Bobby's breath caught. His eyes widened.

Jack started shaking in seconds from the pain the sudden movement caused him and almost passed out. His breath was as shaky as the rest of him, but the thing that hurt and scared him the most, was the look in Bobby's eyes.

A look of pure fury.

11


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I wasn't too happy with the conversation between Bobby and Jerry in this chapter, but figured it's like a scab. Eventually you just gotta stop pickin' at it if you want it to get better. So…. After a third editing session I'm posting – even though I said I'd wait a week. I'm such a softie and also a big believer in not postponing pleasant experiences. And lord knows I love's me some reviews.

Thanks for the ones I've already gotten. You guys rock, don't let anyone tell you different!

Chapter 3

Despite the look of intense hate, Jack didn't take his eyes of Bobby. Jerry had gotten up too, with worry in his eyes. "I'm not using again,"

"Good, cause you promised Ma-"

"I know,"

Bobby allowed his eyes to make the trek across Jack's upper body. With every new bruise he felt his hate for Jimmy Buffalo rise. He'd need a gun. "Who else?"

Jack relaxed marginally. "I don't know. I never saw anyone else." A hand unconsciously reached for his sore windpipe.

"We did." Jerry piped up.

Bobby looked more carefully at his brothers for the first time since returning home. Jerry sported a large bruise over his right eye and chafed knuckles. He had put up a fight. Then suddenly the consequences of Jerry's bruises dawned on him. "They came here?" In a giant inhale he whirled down the stairs.

"Bobby!" Jerry was right behind him. Jack limped down slowly.

Downstairs Angel shot out of the couch and Bobby noticed the cut on his brow. "Sonofabitch!" He stalked over and grabbed Angel's face carefully. "I'm gonna rip out his fuckin' spine!"

"Oh yeah?" Jerry entered the living room. "And how you gonna do that?"

"Don't talk me outta this. They hurt my family, they're dead." He shook Angel's neck affectionately and earned a quick smile. "How d'ya feel, Ang?"

"Better, now that mother-hen, here's backin' off." He nodded to Jerry, who was helping Jack to sit on the couch.

"I ain't your damn momma," He jabbed a skinny index finger. "I'm yo' damn brother and I can still kick your ass."

Angel smiled, for real this time, and went back to get the coffee he'd made. Bobby arched a brow when he reemerged with four porcelain cups and a pot. Angel just shrugged. "Figured we could use some right now?" He returned to get sugar and milk, knowing Jack and Jerry used both.

Bobby felt the tension in the room as thick as cotton. He wanted more than anything to believe his newest little brother, but every instinct in him was screaming the same thing. Drug addicts lied. He'd known enough of them to know. "How long they give you?" He eventually asked.

"Till tomorrow morning," Jack mumbled miserably.

"And how much we talkin'?"

"Almost two grand." Jerry answered.

Bobby kept shooting covert glances at his youngest brother. Jack wasn't drinking his coffee. His hands were shaking from more than fear. "What we gonna do?" Angel asked quietly.

"You're not gonna do anything. I'm gonna go down and have a talk with Jimmy tonight." 

"Hell no, Bobby!" Jerry announced.

"What?" Jack perked his ears. "You're going down there?" The voices dimmed.

"Hell yes!" Bobby hollered back at Jerry.

"Don't go. I'll go." Jack was hoping beyond hope his brother wouldn't make the same stupid mistake he'd made.

"What?" Bobby flashed a disbelieving grin. "Like hell, dough boy! You're stayin' right here and nursing those bruises."

"But he'll kill you!" Jack cried.

"He won't kill me, but if _you_ show up with a hole in your pocket the size of two large, you _bet_ he's gonna burn a clip in your ass." Bobby pointed.

"I don't care!" 

"The hell you do!" Bobby roared back. "You got us into this mess, now how about you shut the fuck up and let me get us out of it!" He went to the kitchen and slammed his cup into the sink. "_Shit_," They heard coffee and porcelain shards spray everywhere. He stomped back out without a word. "Jer, I need to talk to ya." The front door was left open behind him.

Jerry looked at his little brother, but couldn't get Jack to look up. "Ang, you stay here,"

"Yeah…"

He left the house and closed the front door after them. Bobby was waiting outside with his eyes constantly scanning the street. "I need a piece."

"You'll be lookin' a long time then, Bobby," He crossed his arms.

"Don't bullshit me. I know you know where to get one,"

"Yeah,"

"Good." He turned. "You up for a roadtrip?" Bobby walked to the car with Jerry in tow.

"You gonna rage war against Buffalo and the rich kids, you better have a plan that involves more than _ripping out his fuckin' spine_." Jerry matched his paces.

"I do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Bobby turned and confronted him. "I'm gonna take 'em out one at a time."

"No, Bobby you ain't, cause they're gonna kill you before you get the chance!" Jerry slammed the side of the car.

"You don't know what you're talkin' about! I've been doin' this since before Ma picked you up from CPS, so don't you fuckin' _dare_ tell me I don't know what I'm doin'!"

"I'm not sayin' that, Bobby! Jesus! Just take a step back and look at this!"

Bobby turned and faced his sibling.

"You're stirrin' up trouble for all of us, not just you. Ma could get in serious trouble from this too,"

Bobby tried to keep his breathing under control when Jerry's words filtered through. He didn't know anything except for what he felt. His feelings had always worked for him. His instincts. Except in those rare situations where someone had stood up and told him his feelings were wrong. In those situations he wished he could just drop dead. "He's our brother, Jerry. What the fuck am I supposed to do?" His exhale made a small cloud in the chill.

It was Jerry's turn to take a moment. "I don't know." Bobby agreed violently, but was interrupted. "I don't know! But I want them to suffer as much as you do, man. He's my brother too!" He punched the top of the car again and scanned up and down the street, taking deep breaths. "As much as you or Angel. It took a while, but he's here. In my house and I feel like shit for ever allowin' this to happen to him in the first place." He glanced over.

"Yeah," _I know what you mean_.

"I feel like he's my responsibility, ya know?" Bobby nodded. "Like - Like I need to protect him."

"Like with Angel." Bobby ran a hand down his face.

"Naw, not like Angel, man. Jack's different."

Bobby rested both forearms against the driver's side and lowered his head. "Fragile," It was almost a whisper, but Jerry caught it. The pent up anger between them was draining.

"Yeah. Like he's been through a hell you or I'll never imagine and I can see it every time he looks at me" Shit. The kid had gotten under his skin. "… Not like Angel." He muttered and felt his eyes burn.

"So what do we do?" Bobby looked deeply into his brother's eyes for an answer. For once, not trusting his _own_ feelings, but someone else's.

"We get Buffalo alone and explain what happened,"

"Alright," Bobby nodded. Jerry sounded so sure. So calm. Bobby wasn't near as calm. "Still want a piece though."

"Yeah, yeah," Jerry bitched quietly as he slipped into the car. "Where the hell'd you get the money for a piece anyway?"

Bobby shrugged and slipped into the front seat. "I got my savings," He grinned. Jerry smirked back, but it didn't reach his eyes. The car roared away from the house. If anyone noticed, they didn't care.

About thirty seconds after the door slammed, Jack hit the floor from exhaustion. He felt his knees give and a strong pair of hands reach under his armpits. "'M fine,"

"Hell you ain't."

He was shuffled and nudged up the stairs with his brother gently coercing him. "Why you helpin' me?" Jack looked blearily at Angel.

"'Cause you're family, Jack,"

"No I'm not." The words were out of his mouth before he registered them. "Jus' cause I've been here longer than anywhere else doesn't make me blood."

Angel sighed and lowered the battered teen to the bed. "You wouldn't be here if somebody didn't love you, man." He sat down, but rethought it. "I'm gonna get you some water for your throat."

Jack nodded and fell back on the bed. He didn't try to stop the low whimper that snuck from his mouth. He looked at the ceiling and felt his mind drifting off to dark places. His chest was aching with every shift and he couldn't find a comfortable position, but the adrenalin was wearing off and leaving nothing but weariness in its wake. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. _What if Buffalo kills Bobby or Jerry?_

"Here, Jackie. Take this." Jack didn't even hear him come up the stairs. Reaching carefully behind his neck and tilting his head up, Angel slipped a pill onto his tongue and washed it down with a small sip of water. Jack winced as it burned going down.

"What was it?"

"Painkiller. Nothing serious." Angel grinned. "Kiddy-aspirin."

"Fuck you," Jack rasped out as his head was laid back.

Angel chuckled softly and shifted his weight on the bed. Jack thought for a second Angel would leave, but felt a strange sense of ease when the side of the bed dipped under Angel's head. He'd shuffled down on the floor and was leaning his head against the mattress. "So, you feel like talkin' yet?"

Jack blinked against his fatigue and rolled his head to stare at Angel's short 'fro. "'Bout what?"

"About why you lied to us about the drugs," Angel didn't sound angry. If anything he sounded a little sad.

Jack felt a wave of tension billow through him. His muscles tightened. "I didn't." The objection sounded hollow, even to him.

"Sure you didn't."

Still, Angel sounded sad more than anything, but he didn't follow up on the comment. Jack was on his back, unable to relax. Unable to stop the thoughts churning in his head. "What do you mean?" He deliberately kept his voice calm, but knew it wouldn't work. He'd been with the Mercers long enough to know when they lied. He only supposed they knew the same about him by now.

"I went to check on you before Bobby got back and found something in your pack."

Jack swallowed.

"You sniffin' drugs now?" He arched en eyebrow and held up a small vial of a yellowish powder.

Jack cringed and tried to be as still as possible.

"Why, Jack?" Angel finally turned to face him. The contagious smile, Jack had gotten so used to, was gone and replaced by a sad stranger.

Jack looked down and felt tears burning in his eyes.

"Ya know Bobby's gonna kill ya,"

He nodded jerkily and wrought his hands. "I know,"

Angel sighed dramatically. "Then why you doin' it?"

He shrugged helplessly. "Dunno."

"Because of the dreams?"

Jack shrugged again and suddenly wished he'd done more to hide it.

"I hear you cryin' in your sleep, man." Angel confessed quietly. "The walls are paper thin. It ain't that hard."

A tear snuck down his cheek. "It helps."

"Yeah, I bet." Still he just sounded sad.

A soft hiccup escaped along with more tears. "I'm sorry," He saw Angel shaking his head from the corner of his eye and felt the warm hand on his shoulder a second later. "I'm not hooked or anything," He wiped his nose. "Just sometimes-"

"You need it."

"Yeah," He nodded. "I'm s-so sorry." More tears dislodged and trickled down his face.

Angel watched him without removing his hand. He thought very hard on what to say. Whether to comfort him or chastise him for making bad decisions. Hell, they'd all made bad decisions and one of the first things Evelyn taught each of them, was that it was never solely _their own_ fault. The blame could always be shared so it was better to simply let go of it. He remembered that, best he could, looking at Jack. He knew he should've acted on his hunch sooner, when he first thought Jack was using again. He knew better than to tip-toe around picky subjects just 'cause someone might get offended. "I want you to stop." He said as firmly as he could.

Jack nodded, but knew it'd only last so long.

"I want you to talk to me when you have a nightmare."

Jack looked up in surprise. It was one of the first times in his young life he'd ever gotten more than just a direct order. He'd gotten a direction on how to follow it as well.

"Every time." Angel finished with his brown eyes boring into Jack's. He shook the shoulder under his hand carefully. "Hey." 

"Yeah. Promise."

"Good." He let go. "How's the ribs?"

Jack grinned when his mind immediately summoned the image of barbecued ribs and he knew Angel thought the same from the twin grin on his face. "Better."

"Good," His repetition garnered another smile from Jack. "Get some sleep." Angel's own smile blossomed at the warm feeling in his chest. If being woken every night by this kid was gonna help him, he'd do it. Even if it meant getting sucked that much deeper into the kid's life. It was bound to happen eventually.

When he left the room, he glanced back and saw Jack flash a smile at him.

Definitely worth it.

11


	4. Chapter 4

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am SO sorry for the unforgivable wait. Life has become increasingly bothersome and insists on getting in the way. Thank you SO much for all the great reviews and to all those who read my stories. I'm lucky to have you all. _

_The story is moving, albeit a bit more slowly than before. I'll try to wrap it up whilst still doing the story justice, but it mostly depends on you I'm afraid. As it stands I could potentially end it with only one last chapter, or I can continue? The quality will hopefully remain the same, but it will take a while for me to write up each chapter._

_That being said, here's another one._

Chapter 4

Bobby's heart rate was jacked by the time he finally realized he needed to rethink his plan. Or rather, Jerry's plan. Getting Buffalo alone was harder said than done. They'd returned to Kyle's house only to find him gone. A couple of people thought they heard him say he'd go to Four Aces. A bar. _The shit's goin' to a bar after breakin' into my fuckin' house!_ A bar Bobby no longer frequented. Not since he stopped shuffling pot and hanging out with Jimmy Buffalo.

He wasn't sure who else hung out there, but it couldn't mean anything but pain. And now he and his brother, who's health he was directly responsible for, were walking into Four Aces. All the tables were booths and the music was a mix of classic rock and whatever was playing on the radio. The beer was on tap and the only thing stronger than Jack Daniels was crystal-meth. _Yep_, He looked around with a borrowed six shooter stuffed in the back of his pants.

It was suddenly ironic how Jerry was always threatening that he knew 'people'. Now Bobby found himself respecting/fearing those 'people'. Anyone connected enough to go out and get a gun in fifteen minutes was bad news. He was relieved when Jerry's contact bitched about not seeing his brother for months. Meant Jerry was keeping on the straight and narrow, better than any of his brothers it seemed.

Within fifteen minutes, some guy Jerry knew from way back had handed Bobby a handgun for free. All he needed was a promise from Jerry to bring it back. It was the best he had and it apparently a favorite. Now it rested snug against Bobby's leather belt strap and lower back. He couldn't deny that carrying a gun again made him feel more at ease. _But even despite that…_ He glanced around the room and knew he was screwed.

There were about fifteen odd people around. How the hell was he gonna get him and Jerry out if a real fight erupted? Shoot six people and tickle the rest to death?

"Bobby?" Jerry nudged him. "Where's yer head at?"

Bobby sniffed and edged further into the room. His soft, rolling gait had some of the chicks glancing up and their boyfriends scowling. He found his jackpot sitting in the back end of the room with four friends around him. "So which one of you fuckers is Jasper Harrison?" He gestured loosely around the table.

Buffalo leaned back with a grin and his arms out. "Don't know what you're talking about, man."

"Sure you do." Unfazed, he reached for the gun, but Jerry's hand curled around his wrist. With a warning glare from his dark skinned brother, Bobby pulled his empty hand back.

"You and a couple of your friends were at mah house tonight," Jerry accused, facing Buffalo. "I recognize that mother, right there." He gestured to one of the guys, flanking Jimmy.

"Oh yeah? Say we were…" Buffalo leaned forward. "Why would it concern you? Could be it was private business?"

"It concerns me because that kid your friend beat half to death is my brother," Bobby growled out in a dark voice.

To his praise, Buffalo barely looked afraid. Hadn't it been for the quick bop of his Adam's apple Bobby would've never guessed. "Your brother wouldn't happen to be little Jack, would it?"

"Quit bullshittin'," Bobby growled.

"We're here to talk to you about the money he owes." Jerry smoothed.

"You here to pay off his debts?" Buffalo looked expectant and shared a smirk with a pretty-boy on his left.

"Lemme guess: Jasper?" Bobby mimicked their slick smirks and nodded when the kid on Buffalo's left sobered. "Yeah," He yanked a chair out of the way and straddled it. "Here's what's gonna happen. You and Mr. Giggles, over there," He pointed to Jasper. "Are gonna accompany me and my brother outside for a little talk. Then we're gonna settle this money business once and for all."

Buffalo took a second to look Jerry up and down in a way that made Bobby's skin prickle, before he slid out of his seat along with Jasper. "A'ight." He smirked, passing Jerry. "We'll do it your way."

Bobby naturally took the lead with Buffalo and Jasper behind him and Jerry bringing up the rear. The rowdy establishment didn't hide the feeling of eyes following the foursome outside. It was like everyone simultaneously held their breath. Three sets of feet stepped onto the asphalt. The moment the fourth pair, belonging to Jerry, scraped across the alley, the door swung closed. Bobby barely turned before something iron solid hit him across the jaw.

He heard Jerry grunt when Jasper blindly, landed an elbow in his gut. He was on the ground with his cheekbone throbbing when the scraping of sneakers reached him. Buffalo launched a kick to his stomach and punched him again across the face. He was wearing knuckles, Bobby realized. _The sonofabitch wants to play dirty! _He really hated this guy. Hearing Jerry slide down the wall and hit the ground, meant to him that Jasper was now joining his buddy.

Bobby flexed his stomach muscles when another sneaker impacted solidly with a rib. All air left him and he unwillingly curled in on himself. His long leather-hide jacket had swung out to his side and revealed the six-shooter. Cursing on an exhale, when the weight of it vanished, made Buffalo giggle.

"I knew you was a dirty sunnofabitch, but I had _no idea_…" He let the comment hang in the air.

Bobby cursed vehemently and crouched on the wet road to look his enemy in the face. He heard the trigger cock and Buffalo's dark giggle before he realized what had happened. "_NO_!" A loud yell reached him from Jerry's previous spot. Jasper was knocked forward, into Buffalo and a wild shot rang out. The bullet slammed into the wall behind Bobby, about an inch over his crouched figure. "Bobbaaayy!"

Jerry was kicking at Jasper and Buffalo whilst trying to make his way over the men to check on his brother.

"I'm fine! Get the gun!" Bobby lunged for it himself just as Buffalo was about to turn it on Jerry. He threw his body over the arm and pinned the gun to the ground while Jerry lifted it. He gnashed his teeth and leaned in close to Buffalo's ear. Buffalo struggled to no avail. "You piece of shit. You EVER come after my family again, I'm gonna blow your _fucking _brains out!" He slammed Buffalo's head into the asphalt with a satisfying crack before getting off and running into the night.

The car screeched to a stop. Jerry and Bobby were out before it stopped rolling completely. "Angel!" Bobby hollered through the house as they entered.

Angel thumped down the stairs with a scowl. "Why the hell you yellin' for?"

"Where's the kid?" Bobby ripped off his jacket.

"Bobby, now calm down-"

"Screw calm. I don't wanna calm down." He passed Angel. "He upstairs?"

Angel was hot on his heels. "He's sleepin'." He grabbed his brother's arm. "You have somethin' to say, say it to me." Angel suddenly looked years older, but one look at the 'fro and Bobby had to keep from smiling.

"Alright. Go check on him for me, would ya?" Bobby waved his younger brother off and turned to Jerry.

"How the hell we gonna fix this, Bobby?" Jerry's empathetic eyes were drooping with worry. "If he wasn't gonna kill us before he sure as hell will now."

Bobby sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if Buffalo's even still alive."

Jerry immediately zoomed in on him.

Bobby shrugged at the unvoiced question. "I don't know how hard I hit his head in the asphalt."

"Shit…" Jerry mimicked his brother's earlier move and spun on his heel. "Ma's gonna kill us,"

"Ma's the least of our worries. I'm more interested in what these fuckers did to my little brother to make him shuffle drugs for 'em."

"You think they forced him?" Jerry's eyes darkened.

"It's possible. Could've threatened to hurt Ma."

"Or us,"

Bobby huffed, but considered the possibility none the less.

"You still wanna wake him up and talk to him?"

Bobby looked at his watch and sighed. "It's three AM."

"When's Ma comin' home?" 

"About ten or eleven tomorrow mornin'."

The eldest Mercer sighed again. "Well. . . I ain't getting any sleep for a while so we might as well wake him too. That punk's the one who started all this trouble to begin with."

Despite recognizing the soft tone as worry, Jerry still felt he needed to remind his older brother of his place second in the family and brother. "Yeah and he's hurt,"

"Yeah. I know." Bobby sighed quietly to himself as they walked up the steps.

Jack woke up when he heard footsteps outside his room. The door was open and light was streaming in from the hall. Angel was perched on the side of his bed and watching him intently. "Bobby's back,"

"Ahr, God." Jack groaned and mashed his face into the pillow.

As if called, both older brothers bounded into the room and flicked the lights. "How's the neck?" Bobby's voice was brass, but somehow still managed to sound concerned. For all his mach bravado he never really fooled anyone who knew him.

And Jack couldn't help his quick smile. "Better." _Shit_, he didn't sound better. His voice was raspy and his chest hurt. He didn't think any ribs were broken, but certainly one or two bruised.

Bobby pushed Angel out of the way and plumped down on the bed. "Yeah, well you look like shit." He couldn't resist running a hand over Jack's messy hair, but regretted the motion when Jerry barked out a chuckle behind him.

"How'd it go?" Jack asked with twin glances at his brothers.

"Great. We had a little talk and they totally understand." Bobby fired off without pause.

That's how his brothers always knew he lied. When he sounded too confident. Angel glared at him. "You beat their asses didn't you?" He shot a look at Jerry. "Ahr hell, Bobby! What's to stop them from comin' here?" His easy demeanor was gone and replaced with something akin to panic.

"They won't." Bobby fired off with a barely a backwards glance at his brother. "We know enough about their little dirty work to get 'em locked up for years," He turned back to Jack who had suddenly gone very quiet, very fast. "And they know that."

"They won't bother you anymore, man." Jerry said quietly from his spot in the doorway.

Jack deflated slightly. If his brothers said so, it had to be true. Even so, there was a niggling sliver of doubt that warned him only to trust himself.

"Alright? Don't worry," Apparently Bobby didn't see the hesitation in his little brother's face as he rubbed his hair back a second time. "Go to sleep." He got up and allowed his brothers a chance to reassure their brother as well.

"We got this," Angel clapped his shoulder and Jack calmed even more. The aspirin and shock of two assaults in one night were wearing him thin and he knew he needed the rest.

"Sleep tight." A quick kiss on the forehead from Jerry left him quiet. The second oldest brother hit the lights on the way out and closed the door so an inch of light was still showing. Jack sat frozen in his bed as he listened to them leave. Their heavy boots thumped softly on the carpet. Not until they reached the living room did he lie back down. He curled up on his side and stared at the light, carving a thin line through the dark.

He hadn't asked them to, but knew he wouldn't have slept without the door open. Without the sound of their voices rising up softly from downstairs. He grumbled and half regretted being so easy to read. He had never had someone know him so well he didn't have to speak to communicate with them. But that tiny sliver of light showed him it wouldn't be long before he did. It wouldn't be long before three of the four people he trusted most in the world would know him better than he knew himself.

7


End file.
